Thurstan Plantation (S16)
The Thurstan Plantation is the residence Millionaire Jet Thursan. The grounds are located west of Croatoan in Greenvale. =Location= The plantation was settled upon the site of pagan sacrifices, and before that Native American rituals, and is a focal point for supernatural energies. =History= The Plantation has served as the personal residence of the high priest of Croatoan Coven. It is also the greatest concentration of occult esoterica and mystical phenomena in the South. The location itself appears to be a focal point for mystical energies with a nerve center of ley lines running beneath fields, the veins of magic running through the Earth. Years before any permanent Western European settlements, a powerful Native American Indian Shaman cursed the land to bind the death-entity Thanon to that place and bar her full access to Earth. The site continued to serve as a place for arcane Native American Indian rituals. Shamans of the Croatoan tribe were known to journey here for vision quests. With the arrival European colonizers, the site became used for pagan sacrifices. Before any permanent structures were built on the land, it was used as a Potter's field: a mass grave for paupers and slaves. Jet’s Colonial Ancestor, John Thurstan, first built on the site, but it housed the first generation of the coven and was where they performed human sacrifices. The dwelling gained the local reputation of being haunted. The Plantation is warded by powerful spells cast by Thursan and his ancestors drawing on the inherent mystical energies of the site. =Residents= * Jet Thurstan =Features= Communications The plantation’s main house is wired for power and modern communications Computer One of the main house’s sitting rooms has been outfitted to serve as Jet’s home office Defense System Bonded to the grounds, Jet’s uncle Ahab can project attack spells from the plantation at any would be attacker. Dock The Plantation’s boat house is on the river. Garage One of the old slave quarters has been gutted and remodeled into a functional three-car garage. Grounds Though they haven’t been planted in generations thurstan still owns the fields of Thurstan Plantation. Holding Cells the Sanctorum houses a dimensional pocket holding cell. Jet uses the holding dimensions to secure beings of particular interest and future victims for his necromantic experiments. Laboratory The Croatoan Necromancer maintains a Ritual Sanctuary in the family chapel; the space is used for the experimentation and research of magical energy. Library There is a general library on the first floor. The Thurstan Crypt is specifically the Morbis Sanctorum, for that is where The Croatoan Necromancer has his meditation room and occult library, where he keeps the Necronomicon, and his repository of ancient artifacts and objects of magical power. * Mystical Library Collection ** Book of Eibon ** Necronomicon ** Unpublished manuscript by the occultist Dion Fortune Living Space The basement of the main house contains storage, a furnace, and the laundry. The first floor contains sitting rooms, a living room and dining room. The second floor holds living quarters for Jet, the living house staff, and any guests they may have. Personel Some members of the coven have been selected to maintain the plantation on behalf of the Croatoan Necromancer. Jet is not above supplementing his staff with undead thralls. Power System Not only is the plantation tied to the city power-grid, Jet installed Core-Battery back-up generators to power the plantation. Security The house holds many powerful magical items, some of which have an innocent appearance. Some are dangerous. To protect these artifacts Jet has bound his Lich uncle to the Plantation to serve as its permanent watchman. Secret Like all things associated with the coven, the Plantation’s true nature is hidden from the public. Workshop The Croatoan Necromancer maintains a workshop inside one of the Thurston Family Crypts; the workshop is used for the study and enchantment of Necromantic Artifacts. References TBD Category:Sanctum Sanctorum Category:S16